50 First Dates
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: James Diamond can't help but fall for Kendal when he first meets him./But Kendall has a problem that James doesn't know about.And when he finds out he can't help but be in love with him. Rated T Slash


**A/N Ok so i know I keep starting diffrent stories but I can't help it I have all of these ideas that need to be written down or ill forget them! So here is a Kames story again im sorry but they seemed like the PERFECT couple for this story(: So...have you seen that movie 50 first dates?**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush:( ...But wouldn't it be AWESOME if i did?(:**

_James Pov._

I walked into the diner looking for a place to sit.I decided to sit at the stool leaning into the bar.I grabbed a menu looking for something I would actually eat the things on the menu didn't sound edible out of the corner of my eye I saw a waiter skating towards me.

_"Hi my name is Logan ill be your waiter today"_He said extending his hand to me he smiled so I smiled back he was cute but to perky.I wasn't gonna bother flirting with him._"See anything you like?"_He asked me glancing towards the menu.I shrugged the only thing on here that sounded edible were the Shrimp Pancakes .

_"Uh yeah can I get the shrimp pancakes but without the shrimp?Im allergic"_ Liar I thought he nodded his head writing down on his little pad._"And can I just get some water?"_He nodded smiling and skated away.I looked around at the people sitting in the little diner.I saw an old man staring me down,a cat lady,a cute blonde,a-.

I quickly turned back to the cute blonde he was sitting at a table by himself building a house out of his waffles . He had the most amazing green eyes.I looked him up and down he obviously works out with those arms.I smiled he was perfect on the outside I wonder what he's like on the inside? Only one way to find out.

I got up walking over to his table I stopped in front of him smiling.

_"Can i help you?"_He asked irritated he didn't bother looking at me just kept messing with his waffle house trying to get the door to stick.I smirked an idea forming in my head.

_"Well I saw you were struggling and thought id help you out a little."_

_"Help with what?"_He said pushing the door in so it would stay_._

_"Well"_I started grabbing a toothpick from his table._"If you do this"_I said inserting the toothpick through the roof of his house and into the door._"It might just stay"_I smiled at him he looked at his house dumbfounded.

_"How did you-"_He finally turned to me and smiled.I smiled back gesturing back to Logan who was was sitting my food down where I was sitting._"Well I should get going but you enjoy that."_I said tapping his table.I started to walk away when he started talking again_._

_"Are you sitting alone?"_

_"Yeah I just got here don't really no anybody yet"_I stopped turning around to him.

_'Well you can sit with me if you want"_He said grabbing his fork and taking a bite of his little house.I shrugged.

_"Sure why not"_I said sitting down on the other side of him . Logan saw this taking my food and walking over towards me he smiled at Kendall ._"Hey sweetie how's the food?"_He asked sitting my food in front of me.

_"Its ahmazing as usual Logan!Have you met.."_He looked at me confused then laughed._"Im sorry I don't know your name"_He extended his hand.

"_Kendall. Kendall Knight"_

_"Kendall that's cute"_I said making him blush a light red.

_"James Diamond at your service."_I said kissing his hand softly making him blush even more he slowly removed his hand from mine.

_"So do you come here often cutie?"_He looked down at his food picking with it . By now he was tomato red but he was still smiling widely.

_"Uh yeah just about every morning."_He said quietly.I nodded my head then looked up to see Logan the waiter still standing there.I raised an eyebrow at him he shook his head and walked away.I shrugged turning back to Kendall I smiled at him.

_"Maybe I should come by here tomorrow then just so we can talk."_I said reaching out to grab his hand..I ran my thumb over it a couple times making him squirm a little in his seat . Yeah he totally likes me.

_"Yeah ill totally be here"_He said smiling brightly at me.

_"That's good"_I said bringing his palms to my lips kissing it ever so softly.I felt him melt against my lips.I smirked at him . About a half an hour of us talking me flirting with him smiling at everything I said we walked out of the diner.I made my way to my car which was parked across from his.I decided to walk him to his.

_"So ill see you tomorrow?"_I asked running my hand up and down his arm.

_"Yeah definitely"_He said shivering getting into his car turned it on and starting to drive away he stopped he rolled his window down smiling at me.

_"Im really glad I met you James Diamond"_I smiled brightly at him showing off my crystal clear teeth.

_"Im glad I met you to Kendall Knight"_He waved pulling out of the lot and on to the road.I grinned today was a great day I wonder what tomorrow has planned for me.I turned around to see Logan the waiter staring NO glaring at me.I turned to walk around him but he stepped in front of me.

"_Uh yes?_

_"Stay away from Kendall you don't know what your getting yourself into"_

_"what?"_

_"Just don't come back here tomorrow ! And if you do ill have my chef keep an eye on you."_

_"Uh im still coming back"_

_"Fine have it your way"_He said turning and walking away.I hope he doesn't know we didn't pay the bill.I thought then ran to my car before he realized it.

_Kendall Knight ...you will be mine _I thought to myself smirking.

**A/N Yeah I know bad beginning but I had to start it somehow Review please(: Tell me what you think thanks alot(: And sorry that James is SUCH a flirt imma throw some pick-up lines in there next time yeah the really corny ones that make you laugh haha (:  
><strong>

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**_  
><em>


End file.
